The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, an imaging device control method, and a program, and more particularly, to an imaging device, an imaging device control method, and a program that record an audio along with an image.
At present, imaging devices (cameras) that record audio information in conjunction with an image according to multiple functions of the imaging devices are widely used.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-284234 discloses an imaging device that starts audio recording on the basis of the detection of half pressing of a shutter button for capturing an image, captures the image according to the detection of full pressing of the shutter button, and stops the audio recording after a predetermined time has elapsed.
However, it is common to start an automatic exposure control (AE) or automatic focus control (AF) process on the basis of the detection of half pressing of the shutter button. In the configuration of the related art described above, AE/AF control start timing is always identical with audio-recording start timing.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is not possible to start audio recording at various timings desired by a user, for example, before the AE/AF operation, or when the audio recording is intended to be started thereafter.
In addition, for audio-recording end timing as well, there is a problem in that the user cannot freely set the audio-recording end timing because audio recording is uniformly ended when a fixed time has elapsed after an image capture in the configuration of the related art described above.